Mosca na Parede
|original=Fly On the Wall |imagem=Mosca na Parede Imagem 332.jpg |legenda=Candace como uma mosca lutando contra os inseticidas |temporada=4 |produçao=401a |transmissao=177 |nt=3 |historia=Jim Bernstein |es=Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft John Mathot |diretor=Sue Perrotto "Assistente Diretor": Russell Calabrese |eua=11 de Janeiro de 2013 |xdeua=06 de Abril de 2013 |br=22 de Maio de 2013 |xdbr=16 de Junho de 2013 |internacional=02 de Março de 2013 (Disney XD Canadá) |emparelhadocom="Meu Carrão" |dvd= Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel }} " " é o terceiro episódio da 4ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 11 de Janeiro de 2013, e no Brasil em 22 de Maio de 2013, ambos pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Buford tira uma parte de um pneu balançante gigante que Phineas e Ferb fizeram, o que acaba por emitir um raio laser que transforma Candace numa mosca e Doofenshmirtz tem uma crise de cientista malvado em que não consegue mais criar um inator, devendo contar com a ajuda de seu inimigo Agente P para obter criatividade. Enredo A cena se abre no quarto de Candace, onde a jovem falava ao telefone com sua melhor amiga sobre um encontro que teria com Jeremy. Mas infelizmente para a adolescente, seu namorado não falou qual será o lugar do encontro. Uma vez que Candace desconhece o local, não sabe qual roupa vestir. Stacy, carinhosa como sempre, sugestiona a sua amiga ir com um lacinho preso no cabelo. Enquanto Candace e Stacy colocavam as novidades em dia pelo celular, no quintal da casa, Phineas perguntava a seus amigos o que eles pretendiam fazer. Ouvindo isso, rapidamente Buford sugere uma mega super montanha-russa. Isabella, por sua vez sugere um portal para Vênus, mas para a tristeza da menina, Baljeet diz que isso é impossível devido ao calor. Tomando mas uma vez conta da cena, Buford dá a ideia de uma mega mega super super super super montanha-russa, mas ninguém parece ligar para as sugestões do valentão. Phineas então diz que em vez de melhor as invenções velhas poderia inventar algo simples e novinho em folha, e completa seu pensamento perguntando a seus amigos pra que serve o verão. Nisso todas as crianças cantam a música um rápido verso da música Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?) e param quando desconhecem a origem da canção. Quando todos pareciam não ter mais ideias, Buford faz um comentário aleatório sobre um balanço de pneu, e involuntariamente dá uma grande ideia a Phineas. Depois de Phineas perguntar por seu animalzinho de estimação, a cena foca em Perry que, após ter um certo probleminha com seu chapéu, entra em seu esconderijo disposto a fazer o bem. Diretamente, Francis Monograma diz que recebeu reclamações de que Doofenshmirtz está no "marque" e não faz ideia do que seja isso. Para o alívio do major, Carl revela que houve um erro de digitação na mensagem e, na realidade, o cientista malvado está no parque. Já que a palavra "parque" está abaixo da palavra "marque" na escala de coisas que provocam arrepios, Monograma libera Perry para impedir seu inimigo de fazer o que normalmente faz. Quando o monotremado sai de cena, Carl faz uma pergunta sobre a escala de arrepios de seu líder. Quando a cena volta a focar o quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher, um pneu gigante com motores de jato começa a tomar forma. Isso devido ao trabalho da criançada, exceto de Buford, que resolve mexer na fiação de uma pequena máquina a qual acompanha a invenção principal, para que seus amigos pensem que ele está sendo útil em alguma coisa. Nisso um laser é lançado da maquininha até o quarto de Candace, fazendo assim, com que o valentão tema algo de errado acontecer. Tenso, Buford pergunta a Phineas o que aconteceria caso o "trocinho esquisito" estivesse na "paradinha sinistra", se referindo a fiação da máquina. Com o auxílio de Ferb e de um mapa do projeto, o ruivinho responde que a maquininha lançaria um laser capaz de transformar humanos em moscas. Ao saber disso Buford se surpreende como uma pequena mudança provoca uma grande transformação. Vendo a surpresa de seu amigo gorducho, Phineas diz que a máquina com uma pequena mudança poderia se transformar em uma máquina de fazer sorvete. Enquanto isso, no quarto de Candace, quando a adolescente se olha no espelho para ver como ficou o lacinho preso no cabelo, percebe que se transformou em uma mosca. Irritada, a primeira coisa que faz é culpar seus irmãos pelo que aconteceu, embora não soubesse o real motivo que a fez ser uma mosca. Mas infelizmente para Candace, Linda não percebe a tal mosca é na verdade sua filha. Entretanto a ruivinha não desiste e acompanha sua mãe até o carro sem perceber. Enquanto Linda dirigia seu carro acompanhada de Candace, no parque de Danville, Perry encontrava seu inimigo em um piquenique. Mas, para a surpresa de todos, o piquenique era na verdade uma armadilha disfarçada. Ao ver o ornitorrinco cair na armadilha, Heinz ri descontroladamente por um bom tempo. Depois apresenta sua invenção Comida pra Pombo-Inator, uma arma laser que tem a capacidade de alimentar os pombos do parque, assim infligindo completamente as regras. Vendo que o plano maligno é apenas infligir as regras do parque, Perry olha para seu inimigo um tanto quanto decepcionado. Após tentar mostrar que o Comida pra Pombo-Inator é uma invenção muito maligna, Doofenshmritz desabafa com o monotremado, afirmando que o verão parece se estender cada vez mais e que suas ideias para dominar a Área dos Três Estados estão acabando. Angustiado, o cientista resolve pedir ajuda para seu arque inimigo, que rapidamente sai da armadilha, deixando involuntariamente Heinz mais triste ainda. Daí pra frente, Perry faz Doof passar por várias atividades aparentemente sem nexo na tentativa de seu inimigo recuperar suas ideias. Dentre elas pode-se destacar os atos de pintar, de fazer flexões, de se jogar nos braços do monotremado e de dançar. Por fim, Doofenshmirtz consegue criar o inator como nos bons tempos. Voltando ao quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas e Ferb apresentam a seus amigos o bom e velho novo balanço de pneu. Basicamente, um pneu gigante com poltronas confortáveis em seu interior, que com um apertar de botão se transformam em pneus melhores, dando assim total adrenalina a que estiver experimentando-o. Durante a brincadeira Buford, estranhamente aparentemente contente, afirma nunca ter se sentido tão enjoado em toda sua vida. Durante a brincadeira, no carro, Linda liberta a mosca, sem saber que na realidade é sua filha. Logo depois que Candace sai do veículo, começa a tocar a música Se Como Mosca Viver. No final da canção, a jovem chega à casa de Jeremy, e acaba ouvindo seu namorado dizer para Coltrane que a levará ao rodeio. Sabendo disso, Candace se anima e, logo depois, foge do local antes que seja morta por um jornal. Voltando ao quintal da casa dos Flynn-Fletcher, as crianças são mostradas saindo do balanço de pneu gigante muito contentes. Dentre os vários comentários positivos a cerca a ideia, destaca-se o de Isabella - "Eu nunca me diverti tanto na vida". De repente, Baljeet vê uma mosca com cabelo laranja se aproximar. Intrigado, Phineas observa a mosca com atenção e percebe que, na realidade, o inseto é sua irmã. Nisso, o ruivinho se lembra da pergunta de Buford sobre o "trocinho esquisito" e a "paradinha sinistra". Sabendo que o que havia feito causou um baita problema, o valentão tenta se redimir, mexendo novamente na fiação da máquina, para trazer Candace ao seu estado físico real. Após transformar a adolescente em um bebê, em um crocodilo e até mesmo em um queijo, Buford consegue traze-la de volta. Logo depois de voltar a ser humana, Candace faz duas coisas: agradece e corre para chamar sua mãe na tentativa de flagrar seus irmãos. Buford então revela que tudo poderia ser simplificado se ele tivesse apertado no botão "mosca". Quando o implicante faz isso, o pneu gigante faz o que as moscas fazem: voa. Só que, devido a sua potência, chega até o espaço e depois cai em altíssima velocidade. Voltando ao quintal, Isabella, afirma que acabou a graça, ao ver o balanço de pneu ir embora. No entanto, Phineas faz uma modificação na maquininha que acompanhava a invenção principal, transformando-a em uma máquina de sorvete. No momento em que a criançada se lambuzava de sorvete, no parque da Danville, Doofenshmirtz, com a ajuda de Perry, finalmente termina seu inator. Contente por tudo que aconteceu, o cientista se refere a máquina como "o melhor inator que ele já fez na vida". Mas, quando todos menos esperavam, o pneu gigante cai do espaço exatamente em cima do inator. Isso provoca perda total, deixando apenas espaço para Doofenshmirtz, entristecido, lembrar de algo que seu tio Boris aparentemente sem nexo dizia - "quando a vida está boa um pneu enorme aparece e quebra seu inator". Enquanto Doof lamentava o ocorrido, no subúrbio de Danville, Candace se apresentava a seu namorado vestida de vaqueira. Mas, infelzimente para a ruivinha, na última cena do episódio, fica claro que na verdade o Jeremy a levaria para um restaurante cujo nome Rodeo, e não para um rodeio. Créditos Finais Primeiro verso de Se Como Mosca Viver. Transcrição Músicas *''Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?)'' *''Se Como Mosca Viver'' Galeria de Imagens Frases Tradicionais Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje!/Ué, cadê o Perry? Linha do "Meio Jovem" Nada. O que estão fazendo? Nada. Linha do Ferb Ah, aí está você, Perry! Nada. Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Perry entra por um degrau da escada, mas seu chapéu fedora cai ao bater no degrau de cima. Após escorregar um pouco pela rampa, ele volta para pegá-lo, então desce toda a rampa até o esconderijo. Informações de Fundo *Doofenshmirtz menciona que o verão parece estar durando 4 anos. Ele praticamente quebra a quarta parede, pois quatro anos é a extensão atual da série Phineas e Ferb. Informações de Produção Em breve Estreias Internacionais *11 de Janeiro de 2013 (Disney Channel EUA) *02 de Março de 2013 (Disney XD Canadá) *05 de Abril de 2013 (Disney Channel Israel) *06 de Abril de 2013 (Disney XD EUA) *12 de Abril de 2013 (Disney Channel Escandinávia) *18 de Abril de 2013 (Disney XD Polônia) *28 de Abril de 2013 (Disney XD Espanha) *29 de Abril de 2013 (Disney XD Itália) *04 de Maio de 2013 (Disney Channel Portugal) *05 de Maio de 2013 (Disney Channel Espanha) Erros *No momento em que Perry cai na armadilha de seu inimigo, pode-se ver que a cesta fica transparente. *Em uma parte da música, o calendário é visto mostrando o mês de Junho. Como voltou 1 mês atrás, deveria ter mostrado Maio, e não Julho. *Em outra parte da música, quando Candace entra no banheiro da casa de Bobbi, ele está sem as pernas e também inclinado, pois o banheiro está na posição correta. *No início da música Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?), por um segundo, um dos olhos de Isabella tem a mesma cor dos olhos de Baljeet. *No final desta mesma música, um dos sapatos de Phineas fica verde. *Tudo deveria estar em câmera lenta para Candace porque ela era uma mosca. Alusões *'The Fly' - Candace se transforma em uma mosca assim como acontece com o personagem principal da história. A linha "Socorro" da adaptação de 1958 também foi usada. *'The Son of Man' - A pintura de Doofenshmirtz é inspirada pelo auto-retrato de René Magritte em 1964, despistando o fato do artista usar uma maçã escondendo sua cabeça. *'How Stella Got Her Groove Back' - Doofenshmirtz falando sobre como consegiu seu "Groove" de volta e tendo sua vida de volta ao normal é uma frase comum nesse filme. Continuidade *As crianças cantam um verso da música "Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?)", do filme Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão. Entretanto, a memória deles foi apagada, e por isso não se lembram de onde a música vem. Estranhamente, elas cantam um verso cortado do filme e que só existe na versão estendida da música, contida na trilha sonora original. Trivialidades *Este é o segundo episódio que personagem que tem seu corpo misturado com o de uma mosca, o primeiro é Buford em "O Fototransportador". *Sétima vez que Candace passa a maior parte do episódio alterada por uma invenção ("Esse Modelito Verde Me Engorda?", "Ataque da Irmã Gigante", "Personalidade Dividida", "Jeremycandace", "Excaliferb", "Dooforinco"). *Vigésimo segundo episódio que Perry não luta com Doofenshmirtz ("Tire o Pé Grande da Minha Frente", "A Câmera de Trânsito", "Uma Missão Que Exige Concentração", "O Monstro de Phineas-e-Ferbenstein", "A Grande Arte", "Nova Injustiça em Feira de Ciências", "A Ponta do Dia", "Thaddeu e Thor", "Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry!", "Pé de Coelho Que Não Dá Sorte", "Nerds Versus Nerds", "Personalidade Dividida", "Corre, Candace! Corre!", "Candace Desconectada", "Sabujos Ligeiros", "Na Mosca", "Doonkamoras Essenciais", "Meap Vai a Seattle", "Agente Doof", "Norm à Solta"). *A mosca com uma cabeça humana é uma caricatura de Martin Olson. Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Tereza Cristina como Mãe *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy *Ronalth Abreu como Buford *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet en:Fly On the Wall es:Una mosca en la pared pl:Mucha pt:Mosca na Parede vi:Fly On the Wall Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 4ª Temporada